utaitefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Shamuon
Ostatnia aktualizacja artykułu - 22 lipca 2014r. Shamuon (しゃむおん) jest utaite z gładkim, czystym i często opisywanym jako słodki u mężczyzn głosem. Jego głos jest uważany za bardzo uniwersalny, gdyż w jego coverach znalazły się piosenki z różnych gatunków muzycznych. Na NicoNicoDouga zadebiutował w wieku 15 lat a jego głos lekko obniżył się w kolejnych latach od jego debiutu, jednak wciąż jest rozpoznawalny. On i Mi-chan są dobrymi przyjaciółmi, ich relacja wydaje się być bliska; jest to widoczne m.in. w namach Shamuon'a oraz wspólnych koncertach na żywo. Fani nazwali ich kolaboryzację Michaon (みちゃおん), czyli po prostu ich połączone nicki. Mi-chan i Shamuon wydali razem album pod nazwą Stoic Party oraz MEET YOUR ONLY WORLD. Do jego przyjaciół należą również Amatsuki i Kony, z którymi spędza większość wolnego czasu, a cała trójka jest znana jako Shamukonytsuki (しゃむこにつき). Przyjaźni się również z GEM (pieszczotliwie nazywającej go Osha/おしゃ) razem tworząc duet Gemuon (じぇむおん). Jego kolaboracja z Shounen'em-T, Kony'm i Soraru nazywana jest sweets☆, a z samym Soraru - Shiso (しそ). Jego pierwszym coverem była parodia piosenki "Gekokujou" która obecnie nie może być wyświetlona na NND, tak samo jak wiele początkowych coverów Shamuona. Jest to spowodowane tym, że na początku 2010 roku Shamuon pragnął skoncentrować się na nauce i przy tym usunął możliwość publicznego oglądania jego początkowych wrzuceń. Jego pierwszym hitowym coverem a także jego najbardziej znanym coverem solo jest "Petenshi ga Warau Koro Ni" które obecnie posiada 913 tys. wyświetleń oraz 32 tys. mylistów. Współpraca i projekty Lista coverowanych piosenek (Teenage Rebellion) -Parody ver.- (2009.02.25) (Prywatny) # "Kasou Kyoku" (Song of Cremation) (2009.04.03) (Prywatny) # "Nanairo no Nico Nico Douga" (2009.06.26) (Prywatny) # "Noroi no Megane ~stray girl in her lenses~" (The Cursed Glasses ~stray girl in her lenses~) feat. Nayugorou i Shamuon (2009.07.14) # "Miketsu no Matsuri" (2009.07.22) (Prywatny) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro Ni" (When Crooks Laugh) (2009.08.24) # "Nanairo no Nico Nico Douga" -Retake- (2010.01.19) (Prywatny) # "clock lock works" (2010.01.22) (Prywatny) # "Bokumote" (2010.04.02) (Prywatny) # "Your Highness ☆ My Princess" feat. Shamuon, ShounenT , Kony i Soraru (2010.04.13) # "Time Signal" feat. Pe:ya (2010.04.29) # "Internet City" feat. Pe:ya (2010.05.12) # "E? Aa, Sou." feat. Shamuon i Mi-chan (2010.05.15) # "Sakura Zensen Ijou Nashi" (Nothing Amiss in the Field of Cherry Blossoms) feat. Shamuon i Mi-chan (2011.03.08) # "Miketsu no Matsuri" feat. Shamuon i Amatsuki (2011.04.29) # "Kasou Kyoku" (Song of Cremation) -Retake- (2011.05.13) # "Blackjack" feat. Shamuon i Soraru (2011.06.30) # "Poker Face" feat. Shamuon i Rimokon (2011.08.04) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" feat. Shamuon, Kony , Yuuto , Rib , maro. i Amatsuki (2011.09.15) # "Panda Hero" feat. Shamuon i Amatsuki (2011.10.28) # "Babylon" feat. Shamuon i Mi-chan (2011.11.15) # "Mr.Music" feat. Shamuon, Rumdarjun , Kony , Glutamine , Amatsuki , Chomaiyo i Yuuto (2011.12.22) # "Kusare Gedou to Chocolate" (Rotten Gossip i Chocolate) (2012.01.20) # "Haruiro Portrait" (Spring-Colored Portrait) ('' halyosy original'') (2012.03.16) # "Shikijitsu to Manhole" (Event Days i Manholes) (2012.04.09) # "Ai to Nasubi to Heiwa na Kajitsu" (Love i an Eggplant i a Peaceful Fruit) (2012.07.13) # "Invisible" feat. Shamuon i Amatsuki (2012.07.16) # "Maigo no Boku ni" (I've Been Lost) (2012.09.14) # "Shuudou Shoujo to Idol Shoujo" (The Sister i the Idol) feat. Shamuon i GEM (2012.09.24) # "MUGIC" feat. Rumdarjun , Amatsuki , Shamuon, Yuuto , Chomaiyo , i Kony (2012.09.27) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" -✽Halloween Edition✽- feat. Shamuon, Glutamine , Matsushita , Rishe , eclair , Kakichoco , nero , i Yuuto (2012.10.31) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) feat. Shamuon i GEM (2012.11.17) # "Caseaman" (2012.12.23) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2013.01.15) # "Yi Er Fanclub" (1,2 Fanclub) feat. Shamuon i Mi-chan (2013.02.09) # "Houraku" (Collapse) (2013.03.08) # "Utautai no Uta" (A Song I'd Like to Sing) (2013.05.15) # "Cantarella" feat. Shamuon i Mi-chan (2013.06.04) # "Maji LOVE 2000% feat. Shamuon, Kony, Mafumafu, Kashitaro Ito, Yuuto, Amatsuki i un:c (2013.06.21) # "MEET YOUR ONLY WORLD" feat. Shamuon and Mi-chan (2013.07.02) # "Crazy ∞ nighT" -✽MilkyWay Edition✽- feat. Shamuon, Kakichoco, Matsushita, nero, Yuuto, eclair, Glutamine i Rishe (2013.07.07) # "Hikoukai Nisshi" (Private Log) (2013.08.20) # "Mocha" (2013.09.27) # "Twilight ∞ nighT" - ✽X'mas Edition✽- feat. Shamuon, Rishe, Matsushita, eclair, nero, Kakichoco, Yuuto i Glutamine (2013.12.25) }} Dyskografia |track1composer = MikitoP |track1arranger = MikitoP |track2title = Cantarella |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = KurousaP |track2arranger = KurousaP |track3title = Yi Er Fanclub |track3lyricist = |track3composer = MikitoP |track3arranger = MikitoP |track4title = Raburajiiru |track4info = (Shamuon) |track4lyricist = scop |track4composer = scop |track4arranger = scop |track5title = Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun |track5lyricist = |track5composer = Suzumu |track5arranger = Suzumu |track6title = Sakura Zensen Ijou Nashi |track6info = (All Quiet on the Cherry Blossom Front) -Arrange ver.- |track6lyricist = WataruP |track6composer = WataruP |track6arranger = |track7title = Aku no Musume |track7lyricist = |track7composer = mothy |track7arranger = mothy |track8title = Aku no Meshitsukai |track8lyricist = |track8composer = mothy |track8arranger = mothy |track9title = Yumekui Shirokuro Baku |track9lyricist = Nem |track9composer = Nem |track9arranger = Nem |track10title = Invisible |track10lyricist = |track10composer = kemu |track10arranger = kemu |track11title = BLUE SALVIA |track11info = (Mi-chan) |track11lyricist = |track11composer = natsu |track11arranger = natsu |track12title = WAVE |track12lyricist = |track12composer = niki |track12arranger = niki |track13title = Yoshiwara Lament |track13lyricist = asa |track13composer = asa |track13arranger = asa |track14title = Nekomimi Archive |track14lyricist = |track14composer = KusoinakaP |track14arranger = KusoinakaP |track15title = E? Aa, Sou. |track15lyricist = |track15composer = papiyon |track15arranger = papiyon |track16title = Black & White |track16lyricist = |track16composer = MikitoP |track16arranger = MikitoP |track17title = How-to Sekai Seifuku |track17info = (How-to World Domination) (Toranoana bonus track) |track17lyricist = |track17composer = Neru |track17arranger = Neru }} Ciekawostki * Ma 168 cm wzrostu i waży 43 kg. * Jego grupa krwi to 0. * Jego ulubionymi potrawami są dania mięsne i słodycze, zwłaszcza lody, a najmniej przez niego lubiane są warzywa, zwłaszcza pomidory. * Gdyby wygrał na loterii, wybudowałby dom w Tokio. * Sam siebie nagradza lodami. * Posiada iPhone 4. * Najdroższą rzeczą jaką kiedykolwiek kupił był komputer stacjonarny (PC). * Używa mikrofonu Neumann TLM 102. Linki * Twitter * Blog * Oficjalna strona Galeria |SakuraZensenMichaon.png|Shamuon (po lewej) i Mi-chan w coverze "Sakura Zensen Ijou Nashi" Ilustracja wykonana przez Ohagi(おはぎ) |Shamuuuu.png|Shamuon widziany na namahousou.|T_shamu.png|Shamuon widziany w albumie "Colorful Mic" |Shamukonitsuki_twitter.jpg|Od lewej do prawej: Shamuon, Amatsuki i Kony.}} Kategoria:Spis Kategoria:MężczyźniNND Kategoria:MężczyznaNND Kategoria:Mężczyźni NND